


Discomfort

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Autism, Fear, Gen, Non-Consensual Hugging, POV Male Character, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Threats, Twisted, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Leslie is trying to get away from him.
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano & Leslie Withers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was random. It was inside my phone, so whatever, here it is. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

They didn’t chase after him. They growled, moving back and forth, an unfocused gaze that never looked at him for too long. He was too frightened to linger, which was the reason why he found him inside an empty hallway, dark and damp, the smell of rusted metal was strong in the air, dripping water that made a puddle on the slanted ground was stagnant in his nose, a rot that set in, every inch of this place was touched by it.

Leslie shuddered, he was too aware of the fear that constricted upon his skin, that left him exposed to everything, and even how much he tried too hide, it was never enough. He could feel him drawing closer. A reverberating wave that sent objects flying inside rooms on either side of where Leslie was standing.

There was nowhere to run and he didn’t know what to do about that. Leslie raised his chin and stared at the figure at the end of the hallway. He was menacing, a strong demeanor that always provoked Leslie to run even if they always found one another.

There was no running from him in this place.

“I...I…” Leslie whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed. He wanted to leave, but he couldn’t, something was keeping him in this place.

“There you are.” A raspy sound escaped him, confident words that seemed almost mocking.

Leslie teetered back in forth, teeth gritted together, but all that escaped from him was a whine. This man didn’t care about how he reacted to him, he walked toward him until he was standing in front of Leslie. There was a distinct scent of burning flesh and fire staining his pale skin where the scars deformed his body, even his coat was ragged, the hood covering his head.

Whenever they met it was always foreboding, something that strained between them, although Leslie hardly knew what it was that allowed them to meet on several occasions. He didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt him.

“Are you having fun wandering around?” he asked him.

Leslie’s breathing picked up. “I…” He didn’t even know what he wanted to say, the words always faltered because of the fear that picked up.

“It’s okay,” he said, not in a sincere way, but he did seem strangely amused. “You can wander around, it’s not like you’re going anywhere.”

Leslie let out a low whine, tilting his head to the side. He couldn’t stop the shaking. He wanted to leave, to escape this person who kept coming after him. The reasons were always lost on him.

Then, to Leslie’s discomfort, he was brought into an uncomfortable embrace. It wasn’t exactly heart warming or comforting, and Leslie didn’t think it was supposed to be. There was something else to it, and Leslie shuddered while he felt the soft fabric that this man, Ruvik, wore.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he whispered into Leslie’s ear, “unless I say so.”

Leslie shoved him back, gasping as the man grinned at him, before he disappeared, and it seemed he had given Leslie back some type of control, the entire hallway changed and he was running down the hospital corridors, every shadow scaring him.

He was sure that he was the only one screaming.


End file.
